


Adrien's Modeling Expertise

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Yandere, yanderadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Sometimes love can go too far...





	

Adrien has more practice modeling than anyone knows. They have no idea how much he hides, constantly, as days come in and out.

“Oh look, Plagg” he peers over the edge of the roof, the breeze blowing through golden hair, a cheerful smile crossing his face. “He fell.”

The kwami looks sick, staring between his holder, and the boy- what’s left of the boy- lying on the pavement below. “Kid. What did you just do?!”

“What a shame,” Adrien smiles, turning to lean against the railing, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. “I don’t think anyone will be too upset though.”

“How could you say that? What’s with you, kid?” Plagg stared as his holder went through the same motions he’s gone through a million times. The blush, the head-duck, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry, yeah, that sounded wrong. I just meant that he wasn’t the nicest person. He was flirting with Marinette earlier. She wasn’t interested, but he wouldn’t take a hint,” he laughs a little awkwardly. “Maybe I overreacted a bit…”

“You think?”

Adrien shrugs. “I should get out of here before the police show up. He fell, but I don’t want to take any chances with being implicated.”

“Adrien. He did not fall.”

“That’s your opinion.”

…

She walks through the hall, and he follows her motions out of the corner of his eye. Her ponytails bounce lightly, as she walks, and she smiles… at everyone else. Shoot. It’s not enough for there to be another ‘accident’ over, but he doesn’t like it.

She sees him, and gasps slightly. He looks up, and his eyes widen, as if he’s just noticing her. “Oh, hey Marinette, what’s up?”

“A-adrien, hi!” she blushes, smiling. His Lady is so beautiful when she’s blushing… “Adrien?”

“Oh, sorry, just… you look really nice, Marinette,” he brushes hair out of her face. “Your eyes are… perfect.”

“O-oh…” her blush deepens. “Um, what…?”

He blushes deeply. “Sorry! I mean, you’re pretty, and you caught me off guard, and oh my god…” he bushes further, and it’s only half an act. She really is beautiful… but he’s too acutely aware of her, of everything about her, to be caught off guard. He’s under her control, and he couldn’t not know where she is… always… he smiles. “Sorry, I’ll stop talking.”

She nods, blushing. “U-um… do you want to get lunch? I mean, Nino and Alya are coming too, so…”

It’s not a date, but it’s something. He smiles brightly. “I’d love to.”

“Really? Great! You’re great, I mean, that’s great, it’s great that you can come!”

He laughs, slightly, and takes her hand. “Lead the way.”

…

She stares at the bodies, hands over her mouth, and he feels his heartbeat falter. “Princess…”

“Chat… Adrien?”

He looks down. “I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to find out… after you told me they were following you, I just got so… angry, and…”

She looks up at the wall, at the mural painted. 'Princess,’ in red letters, with red roses around it. Bloody graffiti.

“You… killed them… and used their blood…”

“My Lady, I…”

“I love it…”

He blinks, and sees her hands lowering, tears in her eyes and a glowing smile on her face. His eyes widen, and he’s not even modeling this time. “You love it?”

“You did all this… for me?”

He relaxes. “Of course, my Lady.”

“That’s so sweet…”

He presses his lips to hers. “Always… I love you.”


End file.
